Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combustion supporting device, in particular, to a combustion supporting device provided to maintain the temperature inside a combustion furnace and to allow the combustion furnace to achieve better combustion efficiency.
The Prior Arts
Combustion furnaces burn combustible materials, such as woods, leaves, papers, charcoals or other biomass fuels therein, so that the combustion furnace can be used to cook or to generate heat. Conventionally, a combustion furnace includes an inner shell and an outer shell. The inner shell is provided as the space for the combustion. Combustion furnaces are also used as heat providers for families. In addition to large sized combustion furnaces used in households or industries, combustion furnaces are also suitable for outdoor activities, and the volume and weight of combustion furnaces have gradually been reduced to allow for personal combustion furnaces.
Additionally, the combustion efficiency of the combustion furnace depends on whether the gas inside the combustion furnace flows fluently to maintain the temperature inside the combustion furnace. Conventionally, due to the heat convection of the combustion furnace being insufficient, the temperature inside the combustion furnace is insufficient, resulting in incomplete combustion. Consequently, combustion in the conventional combustion furnace takes more time, and the user needs to add fuel to the combustion furnace continuously, to maintain the internal temperature.